You're My Melody
by emmalia-aradeil
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of music in my iPod. Enjoy! [NejiTen]
1. Shiver by Coldplay

A/N- I hope you enjoy! Please review! Happy Reading!

Tenten sighed as she picked herself up off of the floor. Once again, Neji had beat her, leaving her exhausted mentally and physically. She looked over at the Hyuuga prodigy, hoping to find him looking back for once. Unfortunately, he wasn't as per usual. Neji sat silently under the tree, meditating.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," the white-eyed boy responded.

"Nothing," she said as she turned to gather her weapons.

Neji sat under the tree in silence, byakugan activated. The shade shadowed him, concealing his eye area from Tenten. He watched his teammate through his closed eyes. _Tenten,_ he thought as she bent down to gather a kunai knife. _If only she knew_, Neji said to himself. The way she gracefully danced around, sweeping her weapons off of the ground, enticed Neji.

_Neji_ Tenten thought as she fumbled to put away her sharp instruments. _I'll wait however long it takes, but I know you don't pay any attention to me._ She looked to her left when she heard a noise, to be greeted by a pair of birds.

"Hey there," she whispered gently to them. "You look happy."

Neji watched as the weapon mistress's eyes crinkled up as she bid hello to the birds. _She's so cute,_ he thought.

"Tenten," he said, wanting to tell her how he felt.

"Yes Neji?"

"Oh," he stuttered slightly. "We should get training." _Neji! _he scolded himself, _even Naruto has bigger balls than you!_

"Okay Neji," she said flashing her beautiful smile.

They took their places at opposite sides of the training grounds, preparing to attack. The kunoichi leaped into the air as she sent a volley of weapons towards Neji. He was unprepared though, as he was still caught up in his daydreams.

"Neji!" Tenten cried as several kunai pierced his chest. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you weren't ready!"

"It's okay, its my fault," he told her as she scurried over to him.

"Sit, let me bandage you up," she said as she pushed him down. She undid the clasp on the right part of his shirt and pushed it away. Fetching her water, rags, and bandages she put them next to her.

She tried to remain focused as his creamy skin came into view, making her grow quite uncomfortable at their position. His back was currently against the tree with her kneeling beside him, her upper body leaning over his face.

Neji tried to stay collected as his teammate leaned over him, her bangs falling unintentionally into his face. He breathed in the air, _Tenten,_ he thought. _She smells like apples and cinnamon._

"Is there something wrong?" Tenten asked when she saw her sparring partner's closed eyes.

"Hn," Neji said, communicating he was fine with a grunt.

"Okay," she said as she continued to clean his wounds. Her slim fingers skimmed the surface of his chest, causing goose bumps to rise on both of their skin. After sanitizing the area she unraveled a pack of ivory bandages. Pushing his shirt off of his shoulders so she could wrap around his chest, she began to gently wrap his torso.

Neji grew even more uncomfortable as she leaned closer to him to loop the around his body. Her _assets_ brushed against as she pulled around the bandage, causing him to almost push her off of him.

_He probably doesn't even care that I'm almost on top of him_, Tenten sighed to herself. _Never a second glance, yet why do I shiver at his touch?_

_Can I tell her?_ Neji thought mentally, _she probably wouldn't go for a prick like me._

Instinct came over Neji as she finished cleaning his wound, buttoning up his shirt again. In one swift moment their places were reversed, with Tenten's back on the tree and Neji leaning over her.

"Please forgive me," Neji said as he leaned into kiss her. Tenten's mind went haywire as a current of sparks flooded over her body.

"You're forgiven," Tenten said as she pulled away from her sparring partner. Grasping some of his hair she looked into his eyes, smiling at him.

And he smiled back.


	2. Die Young by Kesha

Tenten walked down the steps, hips swaying slightly. She had never been the type to be sent out on missions like these, but unfortunately Ino was out of commission. What type of mission do you ask? Well, lets just say it has to do with Tenten acting so very out of character.

"Are you ready?" a stone-faced prodigy asked the girl next to him.

"I guess," Tenten sighed as she grasped his arm. Her mission was simple, pose as an influential couple that is attending the target's party. Apparently this man, Ryuu, had a thing of adultery and cheating, so Tenten was to lead him away from the room while still in a 'relationship' with Neji Hyuuga. While all of this was happening, Neji would be poisoning his drink, ensuring the kill.

"You look beautiful," he told her as they sat down at their table.

"You look better Itsuki-kun," Tenten addressed Neji by his code name. Neji Hyuuga certainly knew it was all for show, yet it brought the slightest hint of pink to his face.

"What an endearing couple," an elderly lady said as she took a seat next to Tenten.

"So in love," the woman's husband agreed.

"I guess we're doing the part well," Tenten mused as she whispered into his ear. Her hot breath trickled into his ear, her hair falling onto his shoulder.

"You should wear your hair down more often," Neji said as he twirled a piece of hair around his finger. "It's beautiful."

"Itsuki-kun," Tenten smiled, "Your hair is better," she said as she touched his hair in return.

"Arigato," he smiled.

"Aren't you two going to dance?" the elderly lady beside the kunoichi asked.

"Of course," Neji said, his smile faltering a bit. _I'll have to hold her_ he swallowed to himself.

"I'm not that repulsing am I?" Tenten teased when she saw a panicked expression run across his face.

"No, not at all," he said as he grasped her hand.

As the young 'couple' took the dance floor Ryuu couldn't help but take notice of the young girl. She and her girly looking dance partner had taken the floor, looking admirably into each other's eyes. _She could do so much better than a gay man, _Ryuu scoffed as he thought of the fact that the man with long hair had a lady like her. His eyes skimmed over Tenten's curved body, envisioning all of the things he would like to do. Ryuu decided to take matters into his own hands as he stood up, deciding to cut in.

"He's approaching," Neji said as he saw their target.

"I didn't even have to talk to him," she smirked. "I wasn't aware I had powers such as Ino's" she referred to the flirty blonde girl.

_Tenten, if only you knew you have much more appeal than Ino,_ Neji thought. _No wonder the target took interest in her so quickly. She was beautiful before, but with her hair down and in a dress.._

"Excuse me," Ryuu said as he stood in front of the couple. "May I have a dance with your lady?" He asked Neji this while glaring at him with a gaze that challenged HIashi's.

"Of course, thank you for inviting us," Neji bowed slightly as he let go of Tenten's slim figure.

"Nice to meet you beautiful," Ryuu told Tenten as he put his large hands on her waist. "I'm Ryuu, and you are?"

"I'm Shun," Tenten said as she gave her code name. "I'm flattered the host of the party would take an interest in me," she glanced flirtatiously up at him.

From across the room Neji Hyuuga almost growled in disgust. He didn't like his target one bit, nor the way he was holding his Tenten. _His Tenten? What the hell?_ he asked himself. Regaining his composure he walked gracefully past where Ryuu was sitting. To the untrained eye he was doing nothing wrong, but a shinobi could tell how his fingers slipped into his sleeve, pulled out a vial, and poured it into his drink in one fluid motion.

Tenten observed Neji over Ryuu's shoulder. His fingers retracted as he finished poisoning the cup. _Thank goodness I don't have to be with him any longer,_ she thought as his fingered ventured over her torso. She let out a moan of displeasure, which he took as an invitation to move his hand up even further.

Across the room Neji could feel Tenten's burning gaze, telling him to come cut in. Walking briskly over he pulled the man off of his sparring partner.

"Thank you," Ryuu smirked before handing her a piece of paper and walking away,

"What is it?" Neji asked once the target had left their presence.

"A rendezvous note, too bad he won't be alive at that time," she said as she laced her arms around her partner.

"Hm," Neji said. "Hypothetically, lets juts say I kissed you. For sake of the mission."

"Hypothetically lets just say that was a crappy excuse," Tenten said as he pulled him closer.

"Well it would make it much more believable," Neji smirked.

"Of course it would, but what if you are attracted to me?" the brown-haired girl said.

"You caught me," Neji said.

"I always thought you were gay, I suppose me in a kimono is what straightened you out," she teased.

"How rude," Neji said. "What if we die tonight? I wouldn't want my unknown feelings for my teammate to die with me."

"Technically they're not unknown now, and I'll make sure we do something other than die tonight," she winked.

A/N- okay this one is a little messy, sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed! This one is a little raunchier than the first...What a strange word, raunchy.. I don't usually write things like that, but you can take it two ways. Anywho, please review! Thanks for support, Happy Reading!


	3. Wake Me Up by Ed Sheearan

"You should never cut your hair, cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder."

~Ed Sheeran

* * *

"Damnit Neji hold still!" an aggravated Tenten cried.

"Could you put down the scissors?" Neji Hyuga asked cooly, stepping away from the girl. All Tenten wanted to do was give his hair a trim, due to split ends she has been seeing. Neji, Mr. Ten-foot Pole Up His Ass, said, otherwise.

"Neji," Tenten sighed. "You won't have any fangirls with spilt ends.

"Yes I will, and I don't care," Neji crossed his arms, resembling his twelve year old self.

"Just sit down and nobody will get hurt!"

"Hm," Neji grunted, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," Tenten said, widening her brown doe eyes.

Neji reluctantly sat down on the chair, closing his eyes to relax. He heard the clinking of metal as she set up her various hairdressing utensils.

"I'm going to take off your wrapping, okay?" Tenten asked, smiling gently. She knew it was a delicate subject, as the band of fabric concealed the green mark that caused him so much pain.

"Hm," Neji grunted. He felt he cool fingers lingering at his temple as she slowly removed the wrappings. Tenten pursed her lips as she reached out to touch it, causing Neji's spine to stiffen.

"Sorry," Tenten flushed, ashamed that she had intruded into his space. Walking to his back she picked up the comb as she brushed out his dark strands. _A boy has better hair than me,_ Tenten thought as the bristles ran through the brown silk.

The only noise in the room was the gentle sounds of the pairs breathing and the occasional snip of the scissors. Neji froze as he felt a hand glide over his head over and over again. _Is she petting me?_ Neji asked, a bit confused. However, the boy didn't protest as her fingers skimmed the surface of his hair.

"I'm cutting the front now okay?" Tenten said as she walked to the front of his chair. Kneeling down in between his legs she flushed at how suggestive this may look. Focusing back on cutting his hair she fiddled with the strands. Taking the scissors she carefully snipped off a little from each side, holding in her breath.

Neji remained unmoving as the bun-haired kunoichi's hands pressed against his chest. She had flattened the hair down on either side of his torso to make sure that they were even. A fleeting touch graced his collarbone, causing the boy to squeeze his eyes shut. _Is she doing this on purpose?_ He asked as the hand touched the side of his neck, flipping his hair into it's original place.

"I'm almost done," she said in his ear, reminding him of the close proximity. Tenten knew that she was little close for comfort, but she liked the feel of their skin together. _He's not affected of course, _she reassured herself. Bending down she studied the ends of his long hair, trying to ignore that it skimmed right above his hips

Taking a comb, she ran it through his hair again, not wanting her playtime with his hair to end. She secretly wished she could braid it, but decided not to push it. Picking up his wrappings she gently bound them to his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she murmured she she wrapped.

"Why?" Neji asked, waiting patiently for her to finish wrapping.

"Your mark," she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The white-eyed prodigy glanced at her cautiously, wondering why she had granted him the small kiss. The girl's face showed no emotion as she reached over and tied his forehead protector over the cloth. Smiling gently she gently pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tenten," Neji said, about to demand her to untangle her limbs from his. He was a teenage boy after all, and as stoic as he was, he did have hormones.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. The boy looked down, about to push her off when he saw a small trail of water leak from the corner of her eyes.

"Tenten," he said as he picked her head up. "It's not your fault."

"I know," the kunoichi said. The two locked eyes, observing each other's faces. _She's beautiful when she cries,_ he thought. She didn't hiccup or make any noise. Instead, her eyes shone brightly with tears, clouding them over.

"Tenten," he said as he gently sat her down. "Stop crying."

"Okay," she turned the corners of her mouth up. "I'm sorry for being a bother, I'll go now." He watched her as she slowly packed her stuff. Her calloused fingers from handling weapons twiddled with the scissors before slipping them in the container. Turning to go she looked up at Neji who was standing quietly behind her.

"Goodnight," Tenten said.

"Wait," the Hyuga said, not sure why he was calling her back.

"Yes?"

"Be safe," Neji said. "It's dark."

"Tsk, I'm a kunoichi!" Tenten said, her usual playfulness coming back in her eyes.

"Okay," Neji said. "Goodnight."

Taking a long stride towards her he wrapped her up in his arms and rested his chin in between the two buns. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he released her, letting her retreat into the darkness.

* * *

A/N- I had originally wanted it sort of flirty, but idk. What do you guys think?


	4. Six Degrees of Separation by The Script

A/N- None of the lyrics belong to me, nor does this song. It all belongs to The Script.

* * *

_"First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little"_

1st.

Neji couldn't breathe, his breath hitching in his throat. Tenten had just turned him down.

_Tenten couldn't believe it. Who does Neji think I am? Playing with my heart like that?_

2nd.

The chaos didn't end there. Neji felt upset when Tenten did spare him a second glance.

_Tenten refused to look at him. His mocking gaze._

3rd.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. His system was out of whack. Even Hiashi had pulled him aside to ask him what was wrong.

_Tenten wallowed in her room, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Why do I always love people who leave me?_

4th.

Neji's usual stoic demeanor had returned on his face. He needed to face the facts. He was a shinobi after-all.

_Tenten grew out of heartbreak. She didn't blame him for playing with her heart. She was quite laughable._

5th.

Neji watched Tenten hold somebody else's hands. A man's hands. A man who treat her right. Neji went home.

And Cried.

_Tenten smiled up at Masato, joy evident on her face. He let her forget._

6th.

Neji was out with all of his friends. Tenten and her boyfriend were there, sitting happily. _How did I fuck up so bad? _he asked himself.

_Tenten felt Neji's burning gaze, unable to look at him. Masato was a stand-in. Didn't anybody get it?_

* * *

Neji stood at Tenten's engagement party, observing her and her fiancé from the back. Masato's long, dark hair was being touched gently by Tenten. She smiled up at him, picturing it was somebody else. _Neji,_ she thought. They both knew what her true intentions where. Masato knew that she loved somebody else.

_Neji._

* * *

Neji took a deep breath and walked towards the couple.

* * *

A/N- Make up your own ending! Is it happy or sad? please R&R!


	5. Just Give Me A Reason by Pink

A/N- Neji is a little OOC, but only because we've never seen him too emotional. Also, slight fluff.

* * *

Tenten stared at the blank ceiling, and apprehensive edge in the air. What she was waiting for, she did not know. All she was aware of was Neji's constant tapping of his pencil. He was working diligently, not paying any mind to his girlfriend on his bed. If he had taken the time to pull away from his time-consuming work and see his girlfriend, the larger possibility was that she would be on his bed _with him._

Tenten tilted her head to the side, the matching buns on her hair slightly loose. Pushing herself off of the bed she tiptoed closer to Neji. A small creak in the floorboard didn't alert his usually acute senses. He was so focused on his paper his awareness had gone down.

"Neji, could you please just-"

"Not now Tenten," he interrupted her. A dark swirl of emotion fell into her stomach, disappointment coursing through her body. They had been dating for a year and a half, but lately he didn't feel connected anymore. Tenten felt as if he had grown old of her and was ready for a new toy. Was he going to throw her out, just like she did to her old battered weapons?

She had overhead Hinata talking about how vocal Naruto was with her. Apparently the sight of Hinata even sitting on his bed made the kyuubi ravish her, yet Tenten had been lying on his bed for hours and he hadn't cared. She looked down at herself, making sure that her appearance was fine. Upon her inspection she found nothing wrong. Sighing, she closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Neji, I'm going to le-"

"What?" he growled, obviously agitated. "Could you please be quiet for once?"

Tenten's heart shattered, a frown pulling at her mouth. "Damn you Hyuuga. I haven't said one whole sentence this entire time you left me sitting on your bed," she was livid. How dare he have the audacity to speak to her as if she were a small child.

"You knew I was busy, why did you come?"

"Oh," she said. "I just wanted to spend time with you, and you ignore me all the time. I understood at first, you were never affectionate but _this_ is ridiculous!"

"Are you saying," Neji inquired, "that I invited you here? Or did you not just arrive without warning?"

"Normal couples don't have to," Tenten hissed.

"Hm," he grunted, eyebrows furrowing. "Are you getting bored of me?"

"Yes," she cried exasperated. Without realizing what her words sounded like, she was met with the hurt look on the Hyuuga's face. "Neji, no! I didn't mean it like that," she frowned.

"Out," he pointed to the door, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Neji I didn't mean it like that."

"I did, I apologize for wasting your time," he said. She bowed her head dejectedly, eyes watering slightly. She grabbed her scattered scrolls and slowly packed her clothing which was once kept in his drawers for the nights the would spend together. Closing the door quietly, as to not disturb the Hyuuga compound, Tenten ran out of the gates.

Neji stared darkly at his papers, water threatening to leak out of his white eyes. _Tenten,_ he closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the table. How could he have been so ignorant. He knew Tenten was extremely patient, but even the Buddha lost patience when insulted three times. How many times had that been, he questioned himself, that he had left her watching him work. Pounding his fist on the desk again he growled, cursing himself for letting her walk away. Sadness, anger, and rejection overcame him in a wave. His tsunami tides of sadness rolled over him, the boy finally letting drops fall from his eyes.

On the road Tenten wasn't fairing much better. They day was beautiful but all she felt was utter emptiness. Why she had acted on impulse was beyond her, but the sheer intensity of the situation confused her. She loved him deeply, but thought he would never feel the same. Her knees buckled when she was outside her apartment, despair crippling her. She reached up to let herself in, but found no energy in herself. Curling herself into a ball, she let out a soft cry of sadness. She looked down, blinking rapidly to banish the tears.

She laid there for hours, her breathing slowing as she collected herself. Pushing herself off the ground she flopped into her apartment.

Neji sat numbly in his chair, his work long banished from his mind. Hinata had tried talking to him through the door several times, and each she was turned away by Neji's grunt.

"What happened?" Hinata whispered to herself. She had never seen him so upset.

* * *

It had been a week since they last talked. During training the two locked eyes, but regarded each other as lost friends, newfound enemies. Her aim was sharper than before, no longer worried if she hurt him. His swift strikes aiming right at her chakra points, angriness concealed underneath.

Brown eyes met white ones as if for the first times, sadness encased in both. Tenten looked away first, her buns jerking as she moved away quickly. Packing her belongings she sprinted away, disappearing into the forest.

"Neji," Gai's voice came up. "Why the rift in your youthful endeavors? What has happened between you and your precious flower?"

"Hm," he responded, not up to the Green Beast's questioning.

"I suggest," he lowered his voice. "Flowers."

Neji rolled his eyes at Gai's suggestion, but found himself agreeing all the more. Nodding his head at the man, he walked away calmly. As a genius he felt he should have thought of it sooner. Why his former sensei even knew what was going on was beyond him, but he wasn't focused on that. Walking into the village he headed straight for the flower shop.

* * *

_Ding dong,_ Tenten's doorbell chimed. Grumbling she put her loosed hair into a half hazard bun and walked towards the door. She had prepared to spend the night in, turning down Ino's invitation for a dinner with the other kunoichi. She smoothed her red shorts as she opened the door, mouth dropping open.

It was Neji, still flustered from training with a single rose in his hand. His breath hitched at her disheveled state. Her hair in a single bun with her bangs falling across her forehead.

"Hn," he grunted, unable to form words as he extended his arm. She arched a single eyebrow as she leaped through her doorway.

"You complete and utter bastard!" she growled as she hit his perfect hair. "You show up with a single rose, say 'hn' and expect me to fall into your arms again."

"Tenten," he said. "I'm.." he trailed off, unfamiliar with relationships.

"Fine," she closed the door on him.

"Tenten," he knocked on the door again. "Please, just give me a minute."

"Give me a reason to," she said.

"I-I love you," he whispered quietly into the wind. On the other side of the door Tenten gasped, choking on her tears as she opened the door again.

"Why are you crying," Neji asked, confused as to what he did wrong.

"You love me?"

"Yes," he stepped closer to her.

"Neji, I don't. I can't. Don't you understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tenten's silent tears rolled down her face as she said, "us."

"Why can't you or don't you," Neji prodded, his heart breaking over again.

"Don't you get it," she said pitifully. "You need a girl from a prominent clan, who won't mind sitting on your bed while you work. Who won't bite back at you or question your dominance. A dainty lady who is talented and beautiful, with a name like a song."

"Tenten," he breathed. "That sounds like a song to me, double heaven. She's my destiny."

"Don't say that," she hiccuped, ignoring the rose that was still clasped in his hand. "Do you know how much pain you put me through when you told me to leave?"

"Yes," he answered. "Tenten, I'm not good at situations such as this. Please just know I care for you from the bottom of my heart."

"I know," she said. "I care so much about you! That's why we can't do this!"

"Please," he begged. "I will disregard Hiashi-sama's disagreement. If he tortures me because he wants me to marry somebody from an important clan, I won't care. Please Ten."

"Neji," she said softly.

"I'm a man of my word, and I don't intend to look back."

"You are the biggest idiot ever," she quietly said. "You're a dickless arrogant bastard with superiority complex who always has a foot stuck up his ass. You ignore me all the time and treat me like complete and utter crap-"his face fell as she described him.

"-but I love you."

Smiling she stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around his lean torso, inhaling the smell of him.

Neji smirked at the girl tangled in him, resting his chin on her head. She may not be from a prominent clan, but if they get married she will be. She wasn't beautiful because she was gorgeous, and her docile nature concealed under her confident facade. Her name was music to him, a heavenly one with a beautiful meaning. She could sit on his bed all day, but this time he would be in the bed with her. She wouldn't mind his work hours because he would make sure to include her. He would make sure she didn't question his dominance by pinning her down and doing all sorts of things to her body. Her sharp tongue kept him in-line, but the melodic compliments also came from that mouth.

She was his destiny.

* * *

A/N- I apologize for the major fluff, but I couldn't resist! They're just too darn cute okay!?


End file.
